To Find A Friend
by Shiva of the Artic
Summary: The setting: A.C. 202, Nico, a 22 year-old woman, goes out to find a friend she thought she'd never see again.. a 1xOC story.. Took a while to right and I enjoyed writing it. Please, R&R and tell me how you like it..


To Find A Friend  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gundam Wing, though I want to. They belong to Sunrise and Bandai(those sick bastards who made Power Rangers) if you sue me you'll get nothing but a moldy sandwich and an empty Pepsi can..  
  
WARNING: Wait, there is no warning! This is a PG story.. Ah ha! STUPID ME!!!!  
  
Note from the Author: Hello dear people out there in Happy Land.. errrr I mean wherever you live. Even if it's a Van down by the River your still my friend!! Story has a 1xOC pairing. If you'd care, my other story, Kisses In The Wind, will be up shortly. And, yes, it's also a 1xOC story.. I'm not fond of 1xR but I more so like 1x2 ^^ yoainess is goodness! *cough**cough* anyway, enough of my rambling and.. uhh.. enjoy? -^'^-  
  
  
  
"..and on other news the meteor shower is tonight, around midnight. You'll be able to see it if it's clear skies tonight."  
  
*flick* the television was turned off a low, gentle sigh escaped from the couch. A blanket covered nineteen year-old was sitting on the couch, her body covered by the blanket. Her deep violet eyes stared at the blank television screen and she was silent. The only sound was her breathing.  
  
The silence was broken when the phone rang. She glanced over at the cordless and the lighted caller ID screen on it. She picked it up, shrugging the blanket off of her body and turned the phone on, holding it up to the side of her face, speaking into the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
She blinked and sighed, softly, speaking, "yes, I hear ya.. I'm comin' over Duo.. Will you tell Quatre to stop whining?! What?! Tell Wufei when I get over their I'll 'Injustice and Weak Onna' his ass!" She pressed the off button, standing and stalking towards the door.  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
Duo opened the door before the bell could ring. "Konnichiwa, Nico!"  
  
"Outta my way, baka.."  
  
She shoved him out of the way and made her way into the house and past the whining Quatre, who was being comforted by Trowa. She stopped, looking at Wufei, a fire in her eyes. "Hey, Serpent!"  
  
The Chinese pilot(err.. ex-pilot) turned, looking at the angry Nico in front of him. "Nanda, Onna?"  
  
"If you call me Onna once more you self centered baka.."  
  
"Onna," he said, just for the hell of it.  
  
Nico let out a low growl and grabbed him the throat, shoving him up against the wall. "I'll 'Onna' you kisama!" She reeled back her arm but felt someone pulled her away. She looked over her shoulder, looking into a pair of cobalt eyes. "Let me go, Duo.. He's really done it to piss me off!"  
  
Duo gave her a slight grin. "Can't do that.. No one can hurt Wu-Wu for a week.."  
  
"Don't call me Wu-Wu!"  
  
"Whatever Wu-Wu.."  
  
Duo pulled the half-calm teenager into the living room. Quatre looked over as Duo placed Nico on a big, comfy chair, which she sank into. "Nico- San.."  
  
"Don't look up to me, Quatre and stop your whining!"  
  
The blond winced and looked at Duo, who, in turn, made said 'oh yea' and reached into his pocket, handing the sitting Nico a letter. Before taking it, she smoothed back her red hair and blue bangs. She grabbed the note from him and unfolded the wrinkled paper. "What is this.. Better not be contract for me to be a slave to you all or I'll.."  
  
"Just read it," muttered Trowa, who had been silent.  
  
Nico looked at him and snorted, looking at the letter, slowly reading it over. She didn't acknowledge Wufei walking into the room, brandishing his katana. She blinked, looking it over again. "When'd you.. get this..?"  
  
"Umm.. earlier..?"  
  
"BAKA! Tell me, WHEN!"  
  
"Around noon.."  
  
"It's already four.. so, you got it four hours ago.."  
  
She chewed on her thumbnail crumpling the paper in her hand and standing, Wufei reeled back, against the wall, katana ready. She looked at him, with a blank expression. "Baka.."  
  
She walked out of the living room and towards the door. Quatre stood, following. "Nico-San.. Where are you going..?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder, smiling gently at him. "I'm going to find a friend.."  
  
As she left Quatre blinked, wondering what she had meant by 'I'm going to find a friend'. Duo, for one of the many first times in his life, said something smart. "She's going to go and find our suicidal friend.. After all, you can tell that she doesn't want anything happening to him." He grinned, looking over at Trowa, who was slightly amused.  
  
"She cares for him, Quatre," he said, his green eyes catching the Arabian blonds sea green ones.  
  
Wufei looked at the three and shook his head. "Those two are perfect for another. Their both crazy!"  
  
Duo chuckled, scratching his cheek. "I have to agree with you on that Wu-Wu but.. she's not crazy-crazy. She's only acts that way because of you.."  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
Nico sped up her silver Mustang, going way above the speed limit. Her hair whipped around her and she turned on the radio, a song coming up on the radio. She looked down at the sound system in her car and pressed a button, her CD playing. The song that turned on twisted her heart. She let out a sound and just beared with the song.  
  
She closed her eyes for a minute, letting the song sink in and she opened her eyes, turning a corner. 'Why.. Why are you doing this.. Are you trying to hurt me?' She shook her hair, her blue bangs brushing against her forehead and cheeks. 'No.. You wouldn't do that.. or would you..?'  
  
Her violet eyes went up to the sky and then to the clock in her car. '4:30' she though, sighing, pressing down harder on the gas pedal, moving into the other lane and down the exit, heading towards her destination, which was five hours away.  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
Sitting under a tree was figure, whose arm was bandaged and a small blood stain was on his white shirt and jeans. He shifted, putting on his jean jacket, looking to his left, at the ocean. It be a long drop to the bottom but that's not what he was here for. He was here to test someone, to see if they would actually come before the time trial was over.  
  
"I wonder," he muttered, an icy tone to his voice, "if she'll actually come.. If she does.." He chuckled, shaking his head, his obscure brown bangs brushing against his face and forehead.  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
Nico slowed her car down, pulling it to the side. She rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me..? I don't want to feel this much pressure.." She rolled her head to the side, opening her eyes slightly, tears stinging at the gentle violet of them. "Why do you have to be so cold towards me and everyone else..?"  
  
She sniffled, squeezing her eyes shut, the tears coming out, although she tried holding them back. They streamed down her slightly tanned skin and onto the fabric of the seat, making wet blotches from where they had landed. Her shoulders shook and her body trembled. Why did he have to do that stuff to her? He was always disappearing without saying a word and then coming back for a brief period of time. Didn't he know how much it hurt her?  
  
"BAKA!" She cried out, slamming her fist onto the steering wheel and leaned forward, resting her forehead on it. "I.. I don't know what to do anymore.. I'm confused on what to do.. Bastard.. I hate you.. But.. I.. I don't know.. anymore.."  
  
She continued to cry, the time slowly slipping away around her but she didn't care. It didn't matter to her anymore. The only thing that mattered was that no one would see her cry.  
  
  
  
A few hours had passed since Nico was on the road. She glanced at the clock, which read 8:20. "It's been to long.. But I have only an hour and half left till.." She shook her head, getting the thought out of her mind. "He'll still be there, even If I'm late.. As long as I come that's all that matters to him.."  
  
Her violet eyes scanned the new scenery of the road. The road was lined with old and new cherry blossom trees. The petals came down from the swaying branches and slid along her and the car, like they were enveloping her in a light touch. One went along her lips and she glanced in the mirror, watching it flow along in the breeze.  
  
  
  
She slowed the car, stopping a mile from where she was suppose to meet him. 'I'm early..' She began walking, her hair bouncing out behind her, her eyes glued to the ground. "Please," she whispered to herself, "be there.. I don't want you lost from me.. I need you.."  
  
She stopped, a thought running through her mind. What if the letter was real but.. he wasn't there..? She closed her eyes, not wanting that thought to be true. She wiped her eyes, not giving the tears a chance to escape. "NO! He'll be there.. I know him to well.. He tells the truth.."  
  
  
  
Nico stopped, her heart pounding in her chest, a gentle blush rose to her cheeks and her eyes filled with tears. She looked ahead of her and who was standing a foot away from the edge of the cliff. She started walking, her shoes sliding off of her feet but the walking didn't last for long, as she began running forward, her mind yelling at her too.  
  
"H.. HEERO!"  
  
As the male turned, she threw herself at him, arms going around his waist and her face burying into his neck. Her grip was tight and she had began to cry into his neck, her shoulders and body trembling.  
  
He blinked, slightly surprised by her outburst and crying. She never cried or showed the emotion of sadness, well, at least not in front of anyone. He looked down, at the top of her head, which moved as she buried her head in further, her body pressed up tightly against his.  
  
"Why? Why do you do this to me?"  
  
Her words came out in small gasps for breath but she didn't move from her position, she didn't want to. She sniffled and her crying softened but he could feel the wetness of her tears on his neck and on his shoulder.  
  
"I.. I HATE YOU FOR THAT!"  
  
"You.. hate me?"  
  
She moved her head, so she was looking up at him, but she didn't loosen her grip on him. Her eyes were soft but she was glaring up at him. Her cheeks were tear stained from her crying and she nodded breathing in for air. "I hate you but.. I.. I don't.."  
  
"Hmm..?"  
  
"God.." She rested her head on his chest, eyes closing. He would've pushed her away by know but he didn't, he let her hold onto him, stay this close to him. "Heero.. Why? Tell me, why?"  
  
A moment of silence went past and she closed her eyes fully. "I want to know.. I didn't ask the other four because they would give me all different answers.. I needed to ask you.." Her grip loosened but then tightened. She didn't want to let go of him, she never would.  
  
Heero blinked, his prussian eyes having a distant look in them. He waited till she looked up at him, which took a few minutes. But as she did he noticed that her eyes were full of emotion. He moved one arm, his hand brushing against her cheeks, wiping away the wetness on it.  
  
She blinked, looking him in the eyes. She was slightly surprised by how gentle his touch was, she thought it would've a bit rougher but it gentle and she smiled. The smile was small but it was suited for her, she hardly smiled.  
  
He brushed a hand through her bangs and then rested it on her cheek and she closed her eyes, sighing lightly.  
  
"Heero.."  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"I came her.. to find a friend a friend I knew two years ago. The friend that said he'd come back to me after the war ended. But, did he..?" She shook her head. "No.. He didn't.. I was hurt, scared. But, then, I saw the news a picture of the inside of the large mansion. I saw my friend being held.. Being held by someone I couldn't stand.."  
  
She moved her head from his hand and opened her eyes, looking down, her gaze shifting. "I didn't know what to think.." She laughed to herself, his hands going to her shoulders as her hands dropped her side. "I was shocked when I saw it.. I was.. I don't know.. hurt. I felt betrayed." She looked up at him, tears stinging at her eyes again. "I.. I then began to hate you.. But I couldn't let my other feeling for you go away.. Although I hated you I.. I loved you.."  
  
She bit on her lower lip, a tear sliding from her eye. Her eyes closed a bit and she bit harder on her lip, almost breaking the skin and making it bleed.  
  
Heero bent down, kissing her cheek. She opened her eyes, letting out a small gasp from this. She blinked, looking at him. A confused look was on her face and her eyes were filled with surprise. "Hee.. ro?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
He looked at her but she leaned up ward, closing her eyes, her lips pressing against his softly. She opened her eyes, when she heard a sound and pulled away. The sound was only the loud crashing of the waves against the rocks. Her gaze shifted to the sky, where red balls of fire were going along. She felt a smile come along her lips.  
  
"Look, up," she said, quietly.  
  
He did and blinked, feeling her hug him gently. They both watched as the meteor's streak across the black sky. He looked down at her as she sighed.  
  
"Well.. I found my friend, Heero.. He did come to me, like he said. He said he'd come to me after the war. But a few years after the war is all right.. I forgive him.." She smiled, warmly, her arms moving to around his neck.  
  
She closed her eyes, shifting her head to the side, pulling him closer and kissing him, murmuring three words against his lips.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
She looked at him, feeling his hot breath against her face. "I said, I love you.." He did nothing for a moment but then a small smile appeared on his lips. She blinked, looking at the smile and then laughed, lightly. "It's good to see you smile.. You should do it more often.."  
  
"The same goes for you.."  
  
Her eyes closed as he kissed her, pulling her closer, finally able to be the friend that he had promised to be two years ago.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author Says: So, didja like it? I did… ^^ I think it came out rather nicely, how about you? Please, be nice on the comments but I'd like ya to review.. It make me happy and, well, the story title is from a song, yea.. eh heh.. anyway, look for Kisses In The Wind, which is midway complete.. ^^ 


End file.
